


Symmetry

by absymal_seraph



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absymal_seraph/pseuds/absymal_seraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's brilliance in the spaces between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> Written awhile back for a friendly drabble challenge started by Mildly_Neurotic. My very first Inception piece ever.

People think Arthur and Eames hate each other but that's far from the truth. They bicker and tease, dance around each other spewing insults and biting humor, but they correlate beautifully.

The weaknesses in one are compensated by the strengths of the other. They're polar opposites and yet... Eames knows just what to do to draw a full belly laugh from Arthur and Arthur knows how to make Eames put forth the pure, unaltered truth. For a little while anyway.

They're left brain and right brain, imagination and reason. Black and white and where they meet is nothing but beautiful gray.


End file.
